


You're always in my mind

by Ando16



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Sexual Confusion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ando16/pseuds/Ando16
Summary: Momentos faltantes en la tercera temporada de Élite, centrada en la amistad de Ander y Rebeka
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCIÓN

Iba a ser un pésimo día, Rebeka estaba triste, por qué hoy iban a ir todas las universidades y ella ni sabía cuál iba a dejarse entrevistar, no tenía claro lo que quería ser. Sabía que con el dinero de su madre iba a poder pagar cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, la mejor universidad de España si lo deseara. Pero desde lo de Samu se dio cuenta del precio verdadero de su dinero, y había decidido que era un precio que ella ya no estaba dispuesta a pagar, que si tenía que ir a la pública, pues iría a la pública, pero que ella ya no quería el dinero sucio del narco.

Día de mierda. Ander se despertó con el peor dolor de cabeza de la historia, y encima se tenía que ir a aguantar la mierda pretenciosa de las nuevas universidades, sentía que se lo estaba cargando la vida, y ya no sabía si valdría la pena hacer que sus padres gastarán todos los ahorros de su vida en un moribundo. Ayer se había enterado que tenía cancer, que la vida se le estaba yendo, que le crecía la muerte. Y no quería tener que mirar a su madre, la que se había pasado la vida trabajando para que al llegar este día el pudiera hacer la decisión que le plazca y hacerlo en el lugar que le plazca, y decepcionarla una vez más.


	2. Capitulo

Putada de día, así es como Rebeka podía definir su día. Le habían dicho que no podía acceder a ninguna de las universidades que había pensado, pues tenía unas calificaciones de mierda. Siempre lo supo, no iba a tener una vida fácil, y tendría que pagar su universidad, o ir a la pública, el tema era que realmente no sabía si podría sobrevivir a la pública, toda su vida había ido a una, y joder que si las encinas no eran una cosa de película, y es que eso es lo malo de lo bueno, que te acostumbras y ya no quieres regresar a lo de antes.

Era un dilema que tendría que solucionar pronto, por qué era una decisión que le cambiaría la vida, y sabía que su madre no iba a dejarla tan fácil si le decía que quería ir a la pública. Pero no sabía que tan dispuesta estaría a seguir con esa vida que sabia, costaba otras vidas.

A pesar de que cualquiera pudiera pensar que nunca había sido de planes, la verdad es que Ander quería estudiar arquitectura, pues que amaba los planos y dibujar, y que quería ser ingeniero pero los números y él no eran mejores amigos, así que tendría que ser arquitecto. También le gustaban los idiomas, y ya hablaba 3, por lo que quería aprender uno nuevo, y el candidato ideal era el francés.

Ser hijo único y de dos maestros daba la ventaja de que sus padres siempre habían planeado su educación, y habían trabajado tanto para que fuera la mejor, que sabia que sin ningún problema iba a poder entrar al Tecnológico de París (lo inventé jajaja). El tenis le hubiera abierto la puerta a becas de hasta el 90%, eso significaba que aunque no fuese rico, pudiera seguir como hasta ahora, conviviendo con gente que si lo era, yendo a la disco cada que quisiera y consumir alcohol y todo lo que le viniera en gana. Pero renunció al tenis, y ahora tenía que resignarse que el dinero iba a ser todo para la escuela, y que la vida de niño pijo que llevaba tendría que ser suspendida. Pero es que para cuando se dio cuenta que el sacrificio había valido la pena, ya era tarde, que era muy probable que todos los putos planes que habían hecho toda la vida sus padres se fueran por el caño, por qué en esos planes no estaba que tuviera leucemia. 

Y que se estuviera muriendo.

Cuando la reclutadora le empezó a hacer preguntas él sólo se fue dando más y más cuenta de cuál era su realidad, "Cómo te ves en 5 años?" Fue la pregunta que lo derrumbó.  
Había leído en internet lo rápido que se desarrollaba su enfermedad, lo rápido que lo iba a consumir, y las pocas posibilidades que tenía de salvarse. 

Y es que además de todo Guzmán tenía razón. Se lo merecía. Se merecía cualquier cosa mala que le pasará, y con ese pensamiento en mente salió de la entrevista.  
Se le estaba yendo la vida, le estaba creciendo la muerte con solo 18 años, que ni siquiera podía contestar como se veía a los 23 por qué la única imagen que le venía a la mente era la de una tumba, una tumba sola y fría. Y este pensamiento lo termino de derrumbar, sin importarle dónde estaba comenzó a llorar y rompió el folleto del tecnológico de París, que toda su vida y sueños se estaban escurriendo entre sus dedos como agua, y eso lo asustaba, y lo asustaba de puta madre.

La vio por el rabillo del ojo, y aunque quería dejar de llorar en ese momento por qué nada odiaba más que esa mirada de compasión que le estaba dando, no pudo más que llorar con más fuerza. Y es que no es que Rebeka le cayera mal, era muy amiga de Omar y pues había hablado una o dos veces con ella, era graciosa y parecía que no tenía filtro en la boca a la hora de hablar, pero no era su amiga, no era su amiga y a veces lo incomodaba, ella iba con la verdad y la extravaganza por fuera, mientras él era todo lo contrario.

Pero a ella no le importó que no fueran amigos, que para que alguien estuviera llorando así a la vista de todos le tenía que haber pasado algo gordo, y que a ella le caía de puta madre Ander, era un niño pijo no tan pijo, guapo de puta madre, pero sobre todo misterioso, y que si algo ponía a Rebeka era eso.

\- Qué pasa Pibón? Estás bien? Necesitas algo?- se acercó cautelosamente, sin tocarle

-Qué me dejes solo, eso me necesito - le contestó Ander irritado por qué lo llamara Pibón, lo odiaba

\- Oye pero que yo solo quiero ayudar - le contestó un poco desconcertada, por qué usualmente cuando alguien te ofrece apoyo, no actúas así

\- Pero es que nadie te ha pedido tu ayuda -

-Es que no necesitas pedirlo Pibón, tu cara pide ayuda a gritos, y que no soy un puto poste para ignorarte - cuando dijo esto se atrevió a poner una mano en su hombro, temerosa de que se lo quitara.

\- Sólo quiero estar solo - Ander se sentía muy avergonzado y solo quería que está situación humillante terminara.

-Oye, que no te cierres, si algo te pasa, no tienes por qué pasarlo solo - la ojiazul insistió - Aunque sé que te pasa- cuando Ander escuchó eso se congeló - Guzmán es un pesado, y que yo no sé ni tengo idea de lo que se siente perder a tu hermana, pero eso no le da razón de tratarte como una mierda, que yo entiendo que tenías un dilema por qué Polito era tu amigo también- Ander suspiró, por si no fuera suficiente con su enfermedad, le habían venido a recordar lo de Guzmán

-No es eso- le respondió sorviéndose la nariz - Es algo más -

-Mira, que si no me quieres contar no me cuentes, pero que no tienes qué pasarlo solo, siempre puedes venir a mi casa - Lo miro con una mirada sugestiva, subiendo las cejas jugetonamente. Ander soltó una risa forzada con esto. - A tomar unas cervezas frías y mirar una película, que no seas mal pensado Pibón, que yo no tendría ningún problema si quieres hacer alguna otra cosa, pero que Omar es mi amigo, y que joder que quiero al maricon.

Ander la miró, y es que realmente quería sacar todo esa mierda que tenía adentro, y no quería decirle a nadie, pero podría decirle a Rebeka, ella guardaría el secreto, él se desahogarnos sin tener que preocupar a su madre o a Omar, que eran los únicos amigos y compañía que tenía.

No entendía como había pasado de ser Ander, el amigo de todos, el jugador de tenis que levantaba a todas las tías y tíos que quería, el consentido de sus padres que le daban todo lo que quería, a esto, el tío que mendigaba con una desconocida un poco de compasión y tiempo por qué ya no tenía amigos, y menos unos padres a los cuales acudir, que su padre había regresado a su natal Berlín para no lidiar con la decepción de que ya no tuviera al siguiente campeón de tenis como hijo.

\- Vale, pero que no tenemos que ir a tu casa, podemos ir solo a la cafetería y ahí hablar. Lo necesito - Rebeka sonrió de lado

\- Vale maricon -

Caminaron hasta la cafetería con un silencio sepulclar, y una distancia adecuada, que ninguno se atrevía a acercarse más de lo que estaba permitido.

\- Tengo cáncer - soltó sin preámbulos cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de cualquiera que pudiera escucharles. Rebeka no se esperaba eso, quedó pasmada y se quedó sin palabras. 

\- Cáncer de qué? - No se le ocurrió preguntar otra cosa más que eso, e inmediatamente se lamentó por la mirada fastidiada que Ander le lanzó - Perdón, no quería ser una insensible, pero es que fumas como un desquiciado

\- No es cáncer de pulmón, es Leucemia - Rebeka no podía con la cara de tristeza que tenía Ander y con cautela tomó su mano.

\- Oye, tranquilo, estoy segura que debe haber algo que se pueda hacer.

-Lo sé, en un rato tengo la cita en el doctor y me dirán el tratamiento- quitó su mano fastidioso, como si el tacto le quemará 

\- Omar va a ir contigo? - Rebeka ya no sabía ni que preguntar, pero tampoco quería quedarse callada..

-No lo sabe, nadie lo sabe, iré solo- Ander se levantó y se dirigió a la máquina expendedora para pedirse algo.

-Ander, pero cómo vas a ir solo al hospital tronqui? - de apresuró Rebe a ir hacia él

-Pues mira, andando, en bus o en caby- 

-Ya, y tu madre? Y el Omar?

-No lo saben y no lo van a saber-La amenaza presente en la voz de Ander se percibía a kilómetros

-Bueno claro, pero...- intentó protestar Rebeka

-Esta claro?- Ander le miro con una mirada amenazante

-Vale vale... Yo no digo una, si voy contigo. - No iba a permitir que nadie pasase por esto solo.

-Ni de coña- Bueno que esté tío si sabía cómo ser un patán

-No? Pues es una pena, por qué entonces está menda se va a ir directo al despacho de la directora que viene siendo tu madre y se la va a cascar toda antes de que caiga esa coca cola zero, tu verás pibon. - Rebeka le mira retadora, esperando a que le diga que no para rajarse con la directora, mientras Ander Mira la coca cola caer, y medita su respuesta

-Paso por ti a las 2- Rebeka sonrió triunfante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenoooos, esta ha sido una idea muy loca que me ha salido de la mente. Me encantó su amistad y para ser sinceros, fue la razón por la que vi la serie en primer lugar. Es gracioso, por qué pensé que eran pareja, vi una foto en Facebook de la escena en el hospital y dije, que pareja, los dos están súper guapos. Y miren, me vi toda la serie para que solo fueran amigos un poco. Decidí escribir un poco de lo que en mi mente pasó en los momentos que no vimos.  
> Comentarios son bienvenidos!!!


	3. Capitulo 2

A las 2 en punto estaba fuera de la casa de Rebeka, sabía bien dónde era, pues antes había sido la de Guzmán.

Era una casa con mucha seguridad, había muchos rumores acerca de lo que se dedicaba la familia de Rebe, sobre todo los de Lucrecia, que aseguraba que eran narcotraficante, y sinceramente Ander estaba convencido que eran solo ideas que se producían en la mente de la mexicana, después de todo, eso sí que era algo común en su país, y en España esas cosas no pasaban con tanta frecuencia.

Había venido hasta su casa por qué era bien sabido que Rebeka no salía de ahí sin el chófer, que le seguía para todos lados. Al llegar le envío un mensaje a Rebeka para avisarle que estaba fuera, y que ahí le esperaría, sin embargo ella salió por él, dado que el chófer estaba preparando el coche.  
Ander no pudo evitar rodar un poco los ojos cuando la vio, no importa si Rebe iba de deporte, siempre tenía que llevar con ella sus aretes y cadenas que le hacían llamar la atención, aunque de ser sinceros, era probablemente lo que más le gustaba de ella, a él también le gustaba mucho utilizar bisutería, y vaya que Rebeka tenía muy buen gusto.

Tomaron camino al hospital, y aunque se saludaron, no volvieron a cruzar palabras, en la mente de Ander solo había cabida para pensar en toda la información que había encontrado en el internet, y en la de Rebe en como podía ayudar a Ander.  
Llegaron al hospital y se sentaron en la sala de espera, para poder entrar a con el doctor, y para ser sinceros, Rebeka estaba que no soportaba más el silencio.

\- Joder Ander, di algo tío, canta baila, lo que sea, pero deja que te entre un poquito el aire. - Ander inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva

\- Que pesadita coño, si soy pa dentro soy pa dentro - Contestó grosero

-Eres un cabezón de manual- Dijo Rebeka en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para que él la escuchará y continuará contestando molesto.

-Ya y tu no deberías estar aquí.

-Ya ahí te doy la razón, aquí debería estar tu madre y el om...- Ander la interrumpió de una manera grosera de nuevo

\- Ya dale, voy a entrar ahí, me van a decir el tratamiento y no va a ser para tanto y me voy pa mi casa, punto. No entiendo que puta necesidad tengo de irselo contando a la gente. - Soltó harto de la situación, que sinceramente se estaba desesperando

\- Bueno, a mí me lo has contado - Rebeka lo dijo en un tono diferente a su tono anterior, sin agresividad en su tono, totalmente pasiva, lo que hizo a Ander reconsiderar su actitud.

\- Digo a la gente que me quiere - dijo cambiando el tono también.

\- Oye, que yo te quiero - refutó Rebeka casi indignada, lo que hizo que Ander soltara una risa forzada, recordando lo que le dijo en su fiesta le Hallowen le contesto.

\- Tú no me quieres, yo te pongo - Dijo, no sabiendo si quería convencerla a ella, o a él mismo.

\- Bueno, es una manera de amar pibon - Ander no pudo evitar emitir una risa sincera, que Rebeka siempre sabía cómo darle la vuelta a cualquier situación a su favor.

\- Has visto? Lo bien que se siente uno cuando deja que le entre un poquito el aire- Ander suspiró cuando Rebeka le dijo esto, había logrado, solo con su buen humor, bajar sus defensas, y eso era algo que pocas personas habían logrado, y que sinceramente eso lo asustaba, por qué lo hacía sentir vulnerable, por lo que tuvo que darle la vuelta a la situación, tal como ella lo hace siempre, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacer lo que ella hace, obtener información privada.

\- Oye cuéntame algo tuyo, un secreto, algo que no sepa nadie, como tú sabes lo mío...

\- Pues... - Rebeka dudó un poco, necesitaba pensar en algo gordo, como lo que él le había confiado - A ver qué es una cosa pero que tampoco...- Decidió que le iba a confiar, y es que era algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie, era algo que ni ella misma se había reconocido - Que creo que Emm..- Joder que si era difícil decirlo en voz alta - Que a veces me pone alguna tía- listo, lo había soltado. Ander forzó de nuevo una risa incómoda, para ser sinceros no se espero algo así, Rebeka parecía muy heterosexual, o por lo menos esa impresión le había dado a él con sus constantes comentarios coquetos.

\- Ah! - Exclamó casi queriendo sonreír, las cosas no son como parecen nunca, - En hora buena - le palmeo el hombre con confianza, el primer contacto intimo que tenía con ella - Nadia no? - le pareció lo más lógico, que siempre estaban juntas, y para ser polos opuestos, pues ahora entendía por qué.

\- Que va, peor, la marquesa - Ander sonrio esta vez de verdad, y dijo lo primero que le vino en mente

\- Normal, me pone hasta a mi - que Carla era la tía más buena que había conocido, y que seguro le quitaba lo gay en dos segundos - bueno, le pone hasta Omar fíjate.- y por un momento Ander olvido toda la tensión que traía acumulada y puso dejarse llevar relajado en una conversación  
-Y de chicos? - Ander tenía que averiguar si Rebeka era solo fachada o de verdad que le iban los tíos también, y es que él ha visto como lo mira, esas miradas de Rebeka no son nada discretas, y lo incomodaban, pero tiene que saber la verdad - Quién? - La mira directamente, y ella no lo mira a él, continúa con la mirada fija en frente, y eso le da tiempo a Ander de observar con detalle su rostro de perfil, con el cabello en el moño alto que trae, no queda ni nigún detalle cubierto, y deja que su mente divague, que es gay claro, pero que eso nunca le ha evitado apreciar la belleza femenina, que muchas veces ha pensado que tal vez sea Bisexual, por qué hay unas tías que le ponen, y Rebeka no había sido de esas, que tiene un cuerpo de infarto, pero ahora que le mira detenidamente se da cuenta de lo bonita que es, tiene un rostro perfecto, bien definido y que sus ojos son la parte más bonita de su cara, su nariz es perfecta y por un micro segundo detiene su vista en sus labios, joder que si la besaría si le decía que él le gustaba. Pero borra rápido este pensamiento de su mente y regresa la mirada a sus ojos, para buscar la verdad en ellos.

-Samuel- cuando suelta no puede evitar reír, que definitivamente Rebeka no es como él pensó, sinceramente, esperaba que dijera que era él o Valerio, no parecía del tipo al que le gustan los chicos buenos

\- No te creo- no pudo evitar soltar su comentario, y una sonrisa sincera, que seguro lo estaba vacilando.

\- Si hijo, si- pero su respuesta carecía de emoción y parecía como una resignación, como si ella tampoco lo creyese, y eso la hiciera sentir mal, Ander notó inmediatamente el cambio en la postura de Rebeka e intentó aligerar un poco el ambiente

\- Hombre, morbo tiene, yo le daba- La carcajada de Rebeka fue tan sincera y expontanea que no pudo evitar que él también soltara una risa sincera, que por un momento le hizo olvidar todo el infierno que estaba por venirse encima.

-Ander Muñoz?- de repente la enfermera lo saco de la burbuja de confort que tenía con Rebeka para regresarlo a la realidad -Puedes pasar-  
Caminaron juntos hasta el consultorio del doctor en silencio sepulclar de nuevo

-Hola Ander- lo saludó su doctor, extrañado de que viniera acompañado, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Ander era un chico reservado, pero el doctor dedujo que Rebeka era su novia, y le pareció bien que aunque fueran jóvenes, se apoyaran a ese grado.   
\- Veo que está vez no vienes solo, eso me alegra, el tratamiento es un proceso muy difícil y es muy importante que no pases por nada de esto solo, además del procedimiento médico, te explicaré un procedimiento psicológico para ti y las personas que te rodean, que les ayudará a llevar mejor este proceso, y que permitirá que sea lo menos duro posible - comenzó el médico, para después proceder a explicar todo el proceso médico, que incluía todos los efectos secundarios, y la cantidad y frecuencia de las quimioterapias.

Cuando termino de explicar esto, Ander estaba devastado, que ya había leído todo en internet, pero tenía una esperanza pequeña de que no fuera tan duro como pensaba, pero que no podía ser tan fácil para él.

\- Como te dije al principio, este tipo de enfermedades suelen llevar un tratamiento emocional paralelo, yo sugiero que antes de que comiencen con él, tú, tu novia y tus padres comiencen con la terapia, esto es para ayudarles a estar preparados para lo que viene - Rebeka estaba por informarle al doctor que ella no era su novia, pero Ander le ganó.

\- No creo que vayamos a hacer la terapia - soltó, volviendo a ser tan serio y molesto como antes.

\- A ver, que Ander...- intentó protestar Rebeka

\- Rebe, aquí no - la miró tan triste y devastado, que entendió que no tenía por qué ponerse en ese plan.

\- Está bien - tomó su mano, como si entrara en papel de novia que el doctor creía que era. 

Ander se levantó para salir por la puerta sin despedirse y Rebeka tomó la iniciativa de darle al doctor la mano para compensar la descortesía de Ander.

\- Mira, que va a ser muy difícil chica, que convencelo de que tomen la terapia, eres una chica muy joven, acompañar a tu novio por el cáncer no va a ser un paseo por el parque, es por su salud mental, y por la tuya, eres una niña - el doctor dijo de forma amable. Rebeka asintió y tomo el folleto con la información para después hablar con Ander, que ya había salido del consultorio e iba caminando a la salida.

\- Ander - Rebeka le habló insegura, no era muy buena con las palabras.

\- Qué si Rebe, que lo voy a contar, nada más llegué a casa - suspiró Ander derrotado, y eso solo rompió más el corazón de Rebeka.

\- Si, también eso - dijo triste - Pero... Qué tú te vas a morir de viejo, lo sabes no?- Rebeka sabía que Ander entendria lo que ella quería decir, que era su manera de alentarlo, de hacerle saber que iba a poder con el cancer, y Ander lo entendió, pero estaba tan devastado que solo pudo asentir triste, por qué la verdad, dudaba que fuera verdad...

El chófer de Rebeka llevó a Ander hasta su casa, en el coche el silencio volvió a retumbar, y aunque Rebeka estaba por acostumbrarse que así serían las cosas con Ander se sorprendió cuando esté le habló de nuevo.

\- No parecías contenta - Rebeka lo miró curiosa, no sabía a qué se refería - Normalmente cuando uno cuenta quien le gusta, lo hace con una sonrisa boba en la cara - Rebeka suspiró.

\- Es que no me gusta que me guste Samu - la tristeza acumulada por lo de Ander y lo suyo se notaba en su voz y semblante.

\- Por que? Si me parece un buen tío, definitivamente no tu tipo, pero un buen tío - 

\- Está enamorado de alguien más -

\- No sabía que tenía novia - Ander la miró extrañado.

\- No tiene, pero la ama con estupidez, además, que a él no le gustan las chonis como yo - Rebeka exclamó con tristeza, lo que molestó a Ander.

\- Hey - Ander se acercó hasta quedar a lado suyo - Que si no tiene novia la puerta está abierta, y que se la pasa contigo, eso indica que le gusta estar contigo, deberías intentarlo, que convencer a Omar de estar conmigo fue difícil, pero lo difícil vale la pena - Ander reflexionó un poco - Ademas, la vida es muy impredecible, que hay que arriesgarse, no quedarse con las ganas de nada - la miró fijamente -Arriesgate, que no tienes nada que perder- sonrió ligeramente - si somos honestos es él quien tiene que perder, eres hermosa, inteligente, y eres tan leal Rebeka que te juro que te daba, si no fuera por Omar - Rebeka volvió a reír tan fuerte que Ander tampoco pudo evitar reír. Habían llegado ya a su casa y se tenía que bajar.

\- Que si Pibón, que si Omar no fuera mi amigo yo también te daba - Rebeka lo miró y sonrió sinceramente 

\- En serio, que estoy feliz de poder conocerte más a fondo Beka - Rebeka lo miró enarcando una ceja - Qué? Así voy a decirte de ahora en adelante, y que de una vez te digo que soy el único que puede decirte así, vale?- Rebeka asintió con una risa en la cara

\- Y que quiero que le digas a Samuel, te llamaré para que me cuentes que te dijo, que hoy no soy el único que está soltando la lengua con una noticia pesada -

\- Lo haré por ti Ander - Rebeka se estiró para abrazarlo con fuerza, estuvieron así unos segundos, de nuevo en una burbuja de confort que no sabían que estaba a punto de convertirse en una costumbre, una costumbre de una amistad que les cambiaría la vida a ambos....


End file.
